


I am supposed to kill the Prince, but I think I felt in love with him, oops

by remussimp (genderfluid_zuko)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang and Ty Lee are cousins, Azula Joins the Gaang (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Happy Azula (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Katara Ty Lee and Suki are Poly, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Parental Hakoda (Avatar), Royalty AU, Suki & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Zhao (Avatar) Is An Asshole, fairy-tale au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluid_zuko/pseuds/remussimp
Summary: '"Remember the plan?" Zhao asked him.He nodded."Don't mess it up."Sokka had prepared himself for this. Nothing could possibly go wrong, right?Or at least that was what he thought before seeing his target, Prince Zuko.'ora fairy-tale/royalty au because i found a video on youtube and i got inspired
Relationships: Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara/Azula, Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Katara (Avatar), Hakoda & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Ty Lee (Avatar), Suki/Yue (Avatar), Yue/Suki/Ty Lee/Mai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	I am supposed to kill the Prince, but I think I felt in love with him, oops

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy, lmao  
> this is just a prologue, btw

"Remember the plan?" Zhao asked him. 

He nodded. 

"Don't mess it up."

Sokka had prepared himself for this. Nothing could possibly go wrong, right? 

Or at least that was what he thought before seeing his target, Prince Zuko. 

He was sitting on his throne, at the left side of his father, the first time their eyes met. 

"Straight your back, Sokka."

He came back to reality with Hakoda's words. 

"Yes, dad."

The music emerged. Everyone started dancing and Sokka glared at the thrones, now empty. 

He wandered around, avoiding the crowd and the dancing couples until someone touched his shoulder. 

A black cloak with the fire emblem on the right side, a wine red tunic with silver details and a magnificent stony crown was everything he saw before realising the prince was asking him for a dance. 

Zuko bowed offering his hand to Sokka. He accepted without thinking too much about it, which was pretty weird coming from him, and they began to dance. 

"May I ask your name, blue boy?"

"I am Sokka, from the Southern Water Tribe, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> "omg they are dancing  
> they’re gay dancing"  
> "They are the dancing gays"  
> \- my friends after reading it


End file.
